Stand on the Edge
by IluVitSo.yeah
Summary: Little bits of pieces come together. From the Uchiha clans massacre, my sisters disappearance, and the Sands rule over Konoha. What do all of these have in common?...[sasusaku]


Standing on the Edge

By: IluVitSo.yeah

Today was my seventh birthday and onee-chan was taking me with her to the market. She promised me we would have a party of our own and that the big bad men won't stop us. Of course I didn't know what she meant by 'big bad men' (at that time) and frankly I could've cared less. All I knew was I was going to have my very first birthday party. Yes, I would have loved to have more friends at my party but let's just say I wasn't very well known around the academy. Not as well as Ino. But that's okay because my best friend will be there, Uchiha Sasuke. We met when we were 5, and when we both had just started attending the academy. Let's just say he was a real dork at that time. He was so uncoordinated that I would beat him in every game we played. It was so funny how he would get so frustrated that he would try harder and harder the very next time. And the way he would grin when he finally beats me. And if he couldn't, he would put himself in a time out corner, murmuring the weirdest things to himself.

"Sakura look," my sister said to me, pointing at a fruit stand. "There having a sale. We better hurry up before more people come." I nodded at her. She took my hand and we ran to the fruit stand. I was looking at the most randomness places and not even paying attention to what I was doing or where I was at. An old woman pushed me over to the side and I turned to apologize only to be shoved by another person and then another and more in advance. A large crowd was forming around the stand and I was getting pushed to the back of it. I heard a faint "Sakura" but I couldn't tell were it was from. I tried to find an exit of this army of people but all I saw when I looked up were the long legs of older people. I looked from side to side but I still couldn't find an opening. I was afraid of being stepped on or getting lost but all I could think right know was to run so I shoved by passed a lot of people occasionally calling out my sister's name. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. It was the only time I felt lonely and it scared me. I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder, I jerked away from it. I looked up to see a rather tall man but you could barley tell because he was bent over. He was wearing the same uniform as a lot of people here. They just suddenly came out of no wear and now they are walking around the streets with big guns in there hands. I usually hear my mother or my sister tell them off when there a good distance away from them but I never knew why. What have they ever done to okaa-san or nee-chan?

"Where is your mother?" he asks me. He had no facial expression so it was hard to tell if he was kind or a bad guy. And I really didn't want to tell him anything. His face gets sterner (if that was possible) but before I could reply I felt another hand grab my hand. It left familiar and I quickly knew who it was.

"Uh...Gomen." I hear my sister say to the man and she bowed to him. He studied her face for a moment and turned to leave. As soon as he turned she glared at him. My sister turned to me.

"Sakura, where did you go? You got me so worried that I thought the Sa- err the big bad people would get you, and they almost did." She says now leading me to the direction of our home. "Sakura, if you want to go with me places outside of home you have to stick close by. Don't go off wandering places, its dangerous."

"It wasn't like that before." I say. She didn't respond. Nobody did when it came to the big men in uniforms, but I wasn't too curious.

We soon arrived home. My sister let go of my hand and went in the kitchen with my mom. I saw Sasuke already in the living room talking to my dad. I walked into there conversation and made myself comfortable by sitting in between them on the couch. My father looked startled a bit and he sighed and went off to the kitchen. I looked at Sasuke he smiled at me. He looked different and a bit cuter. Wait he wasn't wearing his glasses (a/n: imagine a 7 year old Sasuke with Harry Potter glasses…so cute XD) He started smirking.

"Sasuke what happened to your glasses? Did you break it again?" I asked him, he still had that smirk plastered on his face. "Nope. Don't need them; my eye sight is getting better."

"Yea, yea-" I say, waving a hand at him while my other hand is on my hips, getting off the couch to face him. "It must be all the tomatoes you eat."

"I thought oranges or carrots were good for your eyesight." He replies.

"…whatever"

My dad called us for dinner when we were playing in the backyard. I wanted to eat the cake first but my mom was being persistent and made me eat my dinner first. I was getting little bits of food, just to save room for the cake. I looked at Sasuke he wasn't getting much either. I gave him a confused look. He would always get bunches of food when he was at my house, why not now? I shrugged off the idea and went over to a chair. Sasuke sat next to me and just stared at his food.

"What wrong with food?" I ask him. He didn't answer me; he didn't even bother to look at me. "Sasuke," I said waving my hand in his face, "helloooo." He blinked a few times. I moved my hand. "Are you okay?" He shook his head and looked at me.

"I'm….um not hungry." He looked at me unsurely.

"Really? Well then let's get cake already!" I yell and jump off the chair and run over to the counter. I looked back only to find Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot.

"Sas-uke?" He looked sad and unsure of himself. "Sasuke what's wrong?" He was acting really strange ever since we started eating. Wait does that mean he doesn't want cake. Oh, well more for me…

I made my way back to my seat and gave Sasuke a worried look but he hadn't seemed to notice. My parents and my sister were having a conversation of there own. And I was just sitting there studying Sasuke's face. I don't get, why is he acting so strange? I never saw him so deep in thought.

"Hey, Sasuke if you're not hungry right now, you could always take some home." After I made that comment his face lightened up.

"Really?" He started smiling, "Then I'm getting a lot!" He said jumping off his chair and piling up his plate. I sat there starting at my food. Well, I wasn't that hungry but I don't think okaa-san saw me get my food so I'll just pretend I'm eating. I started eating little bits of food. Sasuke slammed his food on the table. (not literally) Then he put another plate on the table. He got a lot; I mean a lot a lot, enough to feed a whole family. Yea, he gets a lot but never _that_ much. I looked curiously at him. "Are you really going to eat all that?" He nodded at me, but I could tell he was lying. What is he hiding?

* * *

a/n: plz reveiw (actually I could careless if you did or not) but it would be nice if you could tell me your opinon or suggestions or flame me i really don't care 


End file.
